Curse Broken
by Lil'Edthehacker40
Summary: Somethings happen to Inu Yasha in his last encounter with Kikyou. Can Kagome bring back his memory? Inu&Kag [On Hiatus]
1. Heart Broken

Lil' Ed: I'll start most of my stories then update people, ok! This is my new story that Raining Fire wanted someone to fix. Hope you like it Fire!  
  
Curse Broken  
  
Chapter 1: Heart Breaker  
  
"Inu Yasha. Have you come to join me in hell?" the cold miko, Kikyou questioned as he came into the clearing after catching her scent and seeing her soul stealers.  
  
"No Kikyou. You must rest in peace," Inu Yasha said, infuriating Kikyou. "YOU OWE YOUR LIFE TO ME INU YASHA!" she yelled, aiming an arrow at Inu Yasha, who dodged it getting blasted at the power surrounding the arrow.  
  
"INU YASHA!! NO!"  
  
Kagome had followed Inu Yasha and was now watching as he slid down the tree trunk. Kikyou had shot him again in the shoulder. It was slowly trying  
  
to purify him.  
  
Inu Yasha stood slowly his bangs covering his eyes. He slowly looked up towards Kikyou. As they made eye contact, something in Inu Yasha broke.  
  
Inu Yasha fell to his knees clutching his chest. Nothing was there but he was shouting.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! MY....MY HEART! IT'S BREAAAAAKING!"  
  
"INU YASHA!!"  
  
Kagome dashed towards him. He was clutching his chest. His eyes were wide and dilated. She slowly put her hand on his back. He tore his hands away from his chest and gripped Kagome's arms. He found himself holding her to stand up.  
  
Inu Yasha knew that Kikyou was the one he loved but when he made eye contact just now something happened. Something inside of him snapped and broke. He had never felt pain like this. He didn't know what was happening.  
  
Inu Yasha felt his mind slip away. His thoughts, his memories, his mind was leaving.  
  
Kagome watched as Inu Yasha suddenly went still in front of her. His ears vanished and turned into normal human ears with a tip, his eyes went scarlet and blue, then back to gold. A long tail punctured his red out fit. It was long and slightly fluffy, fuzzier to be exact. He looked at Kagome, back to Kikyou, then back to Kagome.  
  
He politely said....  
  
"Who are you? And what is this place we are in?"  
  
Inu Yasha had lost him memory...  
  
Lil' Ed: Better or worst Raining Fire?  
  
Reviews pleez 


	2. Memories

Curse Broken  
  
Memories  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
"What do you mean....who am I...I'm Kagome!" "I'm sorry mortal, I do not know who you are....."  
  
"INU YASHA!"  
  
"Hmmm? Another mortal who knows my name? Ewwwwwww... smells of DIRT AND OLD CLAY!"  
  
"Inu Yasha! You...You dare break my spell!"  
  
"Spell? What spell?"  
  
"Kikyo! What did you do to him?!"  
  
"I merely put a spell to him to never forget me! And to eternally think of me!"  
  
"You....you WITCH!"  
  
Kagome suddenly put her head down, her fists shaking at her sides. She knew that Inu Yasha could never forget Kikyo because he loved her. Now she knew. He couldn't forget her for a spell.  
  
Kagome lifted her head, fire was shining in her eyes.  
  
"KIKYO! HOW COULD YOU!? You put a curse on Inu Yasha. FOR YOUR OWN DESIRE!"  
  
"Humph. I don't care what you say reincarnation. I do what I want."  
  
"That doesn't give you the right to curse him!" "I don't care."  
  
Kagome had just about enough. She leapt at Kikyo and started to draw back on her bow's string.  
  
"I WILL KILL YOU!"  
  
Kagome didn't know where her anger was coming from but she was sure that it was real. Kagome was about to release the string when Inu Yasha suddenly swept her of her feet. He literally carried her over his shoulder and started running. She could see Kikyo try to speak but she couldn't hear her as she was being pulled farther and farther away.  
  
"INU YASHA! Put me down!"  
  
"No. I need answers girl."  
  
"INU YASHA!"  
  
"Feh."  
  
Kagome knew it was useless to keep arguing over the point so she took to looking at Inu Yasha's new form. He looked like a younger Sesshomaru. Only more expression, which currently was very confused.  
  
Inu Yasha kept a tight hold on Kagome and kept running. He had felt like he had just woken from a dream of sorts and he couldn't remember who and what he was.  
  
He saw a pretty girl with a nice, familiar scent call his name. He was confused because he didn't know her. She started to yell with another person with a familiar scent and she was about to kill.  
  
He swiftly saved the odd girl in strange clothing so that he could talk to her. She seemed a bit surprised but settled down. He noticed that she trusted him completely.  
  
Kagome knew that Inu Yasha would want answers for forgetting everything that he knew so she just quieted down and let him run. Inu Yasha knew that the girl on his back was getting impatient so he choose a good cave and set her down inside of it.  
  
Kagome landed on her butt with an "OOF!"  
  
Inu Yasha looked expectantly at Kagome.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"What is going on girl?"  
  
"My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me."  
  
"Alright Ka-go-me,(K: No just Kagome I: Fine.) Kagome what is going on, who are you?"  
  
"Have you really forgotten everything?"  
  
"What have I forgotten?"  
  
"Our mission? Our friends? Yourself?"  
  
"What do you mean....yourself?"  
  
"Well....You don't usually act like this."  
  
"Oh....what do I act like?"  
  
"You...You cuss, swear, call me bitch, or wench..."  
  
"I...what?"  
  
"You are rough, you are mean, your really insensitive most of the time but underneath a pretty good guy..."  
  
"I call you bitch, or wench?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh...."  
  
"You are also, or used to be a hanyou."  
  
"I WAS A HANYOU!"  
  
"Yeah, you wanted to be a full demon though."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"...."  
  
"How do I know you?"  
  
"I have traveled with you for two years looking for shards of the Shikon no Tama. I also have thought of you as a friend. I don't know what you make of me."  
  
"Prove that I have been traveling with you."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Okay...um.. Sit."  
  
thud "OW! Bitch!"  
  
"See?"  
  
"Oh, sorry! It...just came out of my mouth...."  
  
"Must be the old you's reaction."  
  
"Humph."  
  
"Can you remember any thing at all?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hmmm...what are we going to do about that."  
  
"I don't know." "Well let's start to review some things you used to know okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
Lil' Ed: I have a question. Where did All the author pepl start making Inuyasha call Kagome bitch or wench And worry more about the jewel Shards than usual?  
  
Review pleez 


End file.
